


The Easiest Case Five-0 Has Ever Solved

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Humor, M/M, Obvious Steve and Danny, Ohana, Secret Relationship, team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The team solves the case of why Danny has a hickey on his neck very quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mystery" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Steve and Danny are assumed to be single by the rest of the team.

Kono frowned and tilted her head. "Danny, why didn't you tell us you had a new girlfriend?"

"What? Girlfriend?"

Chin smirked. "She's referring to that hickey on your neck, brah."

Danny adjusted the collar of his shirt, muttering about "possessive Neanderthal animals." Steve, who had been mysteriously silent about the mark on Danny's neck, grinned smugly.

Lou laughed. "I think you meant new  _boy_  friend, Kono."

Kono giggled. "My mistake."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Danny pleaded.

Steve patted Danny's shoulder. "I think the jig's up, Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks to you, Mr. Subtlety."


End file.
